


Pulsian Spouses

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Double Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Groping, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Two marriages, no fidelity. Living on pulse are the married couples Snow and Serrah Villiers and Claire and Fang Farron. Each spouse loves their significant other dearly, but it isn't enough to keep them from straying.**includes some scenes of group sex.Kinky couple Claire and Fang include some of their friends in their holiday fun.





	

The younger pink-haired woman downed another mouthful of eggnog, droplets of the creamy beverage dribbling down her chin. A loud belch cut her following purr short, launching her into hysterics. She had already been quite giggly for much of the evening, unable and unwilling to contain herself as her dear sister and her lover burrowed between her spread thighs, alternatingly/simultaneously working their sinuous tongues into her. They pushed in so deep, lapping at her quivering folds with a fervor she had previously assumed they reserved solely for one another. Being on the receiving end of their evidently shared affections was far more intense than she could handle, pushing her ever further into a drunken, excitable state.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so shy, perhaps she should have recognized their strangely specific instructions for what they were, but she had honestly believed that the couple wanted to have a girls’ night in with her on this eve of the holidays. Sure, she had felt exposed as she walked to their apartment in her pink sheer robe, bra and panties, but what she had imagined for the evening was far more playful than illicit.

Serah cooed in her hysterical way, her pelvis wrought with spasms under the relentless stimulation inflicted upon her by the two women between her legs. Their tongues darted around each other, coiling together when they weren’t slithering across her walls, savoring her taste as much as each other’s. When their attention was on her, their actions were direct, intuitive, but when they were fixated on one another, their movements were languid, deliberate. She knew that they were taking their time and not only to bask in their passionate love. It had been clear to her for… however long they had been _servicing_ her that they _wanted_ her to see them share her juices, they coveted her as an audience to their mutual infatuation as much as a new toy to play with. And the younger lady reveled in it.

From the moment Fang took her breasts into her hands as Lightning pressed her lips to her own, Serah had been pleased to be so exposed to them. She had been pleased that the Oerban squeezed her bosom with a surprising degree of restraint and tenderness; she had been pleased that she was attractive enough to the brunette for the woman to so insistently desire her body. And she had been pleased, _thrilled_ that Claire had taken her into her arms, embracing her in a kiss. The sisters, as far as Mrs. Villiers could remember, had never discussed such an interest in each other, had always had a chaste, if _fierce_ , bond. To be in the lovers’ apartment with her tongue entwined with her sibling’s had been a very eye opening (and groin moistening) watershed in their relationship for the straying spouse.

Not that she’d had time to dwell on it. Fang had popped her breasts out of the triangular mesh cups of her bra, giving them a few final squeezes as Claire descended to her knees, pulling the crotch of her panties aside and taking her slickened nether lips into her mouth. Serah had gaped down at her, still stunned by her sister’s forwardness. She had suckled the younger woman’s cunt ravenously, slurping up her juices as they dripped down and tirelessly rolling her tongue over her labia. Her firm grip had kept Mrs. Villiers’ twitching hips from pulling away from her, trapping her sex in her oral vacuum.

Serah had shivered violently, her frame wracked with the pleasure her sister was subjecting her to, jerking with continuous spasms. Her shuddering had been intensified by Claire’s gaze flashing upward, a lustful glare that commanded the younger woman’s undivided, unflinching attention. And it had swiftly been tested by the mischievous Fang - the tattooed brunette seizing the opportunity to nuzzle her neck, planting kisses along the length of it as she dug her fingers deeper into her chest. The former Miss Farron had sighed and mewled in equal measure, her vocalizations uncontrollably shifting in pitch and length, orchestrated by the Oerban’s sultry manipulation of her flesh and her sister’s electrifying stimulation of her genitals.

She had felt the brunette’s chuckle more than heard it, the reverberations of it spreading throughout her throat, further rattling her body, making her pelvic thrusts ever more erratic. Her eyes had rolled back in her head, each movement of the lovers pushing her closer to an orgasmic state, like the drag of Fang’s lips across her jaw and Claire’s grasping of her rear, pressing her core yet more firmly against her mouth. Her mind had been too hazy to register the exact phrasing of the Oerban’s words, she only knew that they deepened her blush and tickled her ovaries, a sensation that was amplified when the presence at her back (and hold on her bosom) departed and she looked about herself to see where the woman had gone.

Again, what had been ignited first was her sense of touch, the feeling of two sets of tongues, faces, hands beneath her groin striking her before the sight of the couple did. The two terrible, _terrible_ women had positioned themselves between her thighs, facing one another and gazing up at her when they weren’t embracing each other in a kiss. They had both stripped down to their partially torn bodystockings, pressing their sizable busts together as they lapped at her cunt, greedily tasting her. With both of them licking her at once, they had forgone any semblance of restraint or etiquette, letting her juices trickle down their chins as much as swallowing them down, becoming yet more ravenous in their messy states. It had been, it _was_ deeply rousing, possibly to a greater degree than her fling with Noel…

Whether she had known it would happen or not, she was cheating on her husband, _again_. She had strayed from his arms in the embrace of others far more tantalizing, _again_. The shame she felt only made the sweetness of her lust that much more visceral to her, directing her thrusts on and over the lovers, driving her to pull them further into her. She had interwoven her fingers with their moistened locks, playing with their hair as much as pressing them against herself, actions that they met in kind, squeezing her buttocks and pushing a finger or two (or three) into her ass, tunneling their digits inside of her while they slithered their tongues about her folds. They had gleefully worked her through several climaxes, each one edging them all closer to the couch until, finally, they let her fall upon and resumed servicing her shuddering form.

She couldn’t quite recall when she had started drinking, but she was eternally thankful she had, the spirits dulling her sensitivity to their relentless assault on her sex. At this rate, she didn’t know if she would ever want to have sex again, or maybe she’d _never_ want to stop. She just knew that tasting herself on Fang’s tongue as they kissed was doing her _all_ sorts of favors, no matter how deep she was sinking into her seat. Her robe now hung uselessly from her shoulders - not that its sheer fabric really covered anything anyway - and her undergarments were long since fully shed, leaving her overstimulated erogenous zones bared, but she felt far less exposed than she had when she arrived. Instead, she felt right at home with these tireless lesbians and their deliciously insidious command of her pleasure.


End file.
